Kitsuya of the Uzumaki's
by Wonderlyn
Summary: Because she was devoted to her clan she escaped. Because she wants to know more about them, perhaps this time she'll stay...
1. Chapter 1

My whole life I can recall having only the strangest of phenomenon's occur to me. My earliest memory was when I was two years old. I laid my small hand on my father's chest and a white glow emitted from my hand. Before I could hardly register what was happening he was screaming. He threw me off of him, and onto my mother, and fled. We hadn't seen him since. You see, I don't blame my father for his prejudice. He hailed from the Mist village, where kekkei genkai where feared and hated. It's only natural that when I should first show my own kekkei genkai, he would react poorly.

My kekkei genkai, simply put, absorbed other's chakra and if it was compatible with my own, integrated and cultivated it into my chakra network. In this way I can gain elemental prowess, and recreate other elemental kekkei genkai within my body. At this point we lived in Yugakure, my home village, with very few ninja still roaming about. There was little concern about my new-found trait from my mother, and I was told to try not to use it again. In return, she tried to keep me away from other ninja to keep the trait a secret.

When I was five my mother decided to move to Kirigakure so I could pursue a career as a ninja and hone my skills. She had already begun to teach me small things that her fallen clan was renowned for. By the time we had journeyed across the water I understood the basics of fuuinjutsu. We had also discovered my affinity for fire jutsu foremost, and secondmost for water jutsu. I recall my mother telling me that I was advanced, even compared to my predecessors who were all outstanding. She considered my borderline genius.

While in Kirigakure I remember the Mizukage taking my mother for a few hours at a time. At first she didn't seem to mind, she smiled when she left and when she returned. Soon though he started taking her for longer, after a while he would take her away from me for days on end... then weeks... The last few times she was taken, she had been gone for months on end. I can recall training when I would wait for her to come home. I was supposed to hide my kekkei genkai at all costs, so I would train in taijutsu. One time when my mother came back, the Mizukage didn't escourt her like he usually did, instead she brought a tall woman with long auburn hair.

""Kitsuya, this is Terumi Mei. While I am gone from now on, she will watch over you and help you train to become a wonderful ninja." I can recall my mother saying to me. This was after the first time she was gone for longer than just a few weeks. I could smell antiseptic on her. Trying not to screw up my face I gave one definite nod, turned to the woman and bowed. "Mei-san knows about your kekkei genkai and will help you train with it as well as your other jutsu. She does not fear them, in fact she has her own special traits, just like you." My mother said, crouching down and smiling at me.

I felt a grin overtake my face, "Really Mei-san?" I exclaimed, excited to finally meet someone with special talents like me. The older woman nodded kindly, before touching her finger to her lips signifying to be quiet. "Oh, I know. I can't tell anyone. That's why Dad left, he was scared." I replied solemnly.

My mother was home for a few weeks before the Mizukage took her away again. I waited on the step of our small shack for Mei-san. It took a few hours, but when it was completely dark out I saw her come out of the trees and toward me. I ran toward her and bowed quickly before standing up and smiling at her. She trained me hard and took care of me in my mother's absence. Every time my mother came home she smelled more of sick and antiseptic, and looked less healthy.

When I was seven my mother was taken again, like she always was. I was used to it now. However this time in her absence a wild animal attacked the shack, I was too stunned and shocked to fend it off. It was days later when Mei finally arrived to look after me. The shack was destroyed, and I was injured. "Mei-san!" I shouted, and ran to her hugging her. My arms were scratched and I had a deep gash in my leg, my foot was most likely broken. Later on I would learn that none of these were serious injuries, and none of them scarred. As I cried I lost control of my hidden kekkei genkai, Chakra Kyuuin. Absorbing some of her chakra I got a strange warm feeling, followed by one resembling what "white noise" might feel like. It spread from my hand up my arm and into my lung where I could feel a burning sensation. Coughing and choking I let go of Mei-san and sputtered out a white gas. She was wide-eyed and put a hand on my back comforting me. After I had rid my lungs of the acidic smog she dispelled the jutsu that I had produced. "I knew some basics of your kekkei genkai, I didn't know quite how volatile it was though..." she trailed off.

I smiled shyly. "This is the first time anything has actually come of it." I admitted.

"Well I don't wonder why. From what I can tell you and your father must have had abhorrent chakra types, whereas you and I both share affinities for water and fire. One of my traits is that when I mix those two together I can make a corrosive gas, like the one you just did. It melts anything it touches, like that tree over there." She said pointing to a tree, which I could now see was reduced into goop. "This is called Vapour release." I'll teach you more about it after we've got you cleaned up and feeling better."

Teach me, she did. I learned lots from Mei-san, and not just about my newfound vapour release. She taught me all she knew about fire release, which wasn't all too much, and a great deal about water release. A year later when I would be packed out of the village, the shack completely destroyed and my death faked, I knew all of the standard mist jutsu, and many of Mei-san's other techniques. I learned at a young age that the life of a ninja is a hard road. My mother never made it out of Kirigakure with me. The mist ninja killed her.

As Mei-san trecked my through the forrest, she passed on my mother's final words to me. She told me that although she wished she could, she would not be able to look after me any longer. When we reached the shore she put me down by a small boat. "This will take you across the water way, if the mist gets too thick, use a dispelling jutsu. Here are a pack of soldier pills to get you through the voyage to land, and some money to get you to a safe place once you reach land." She said handing me two small pouches. "You're a strong girl Kitsuya, I know that you'll do fine. And I want you to know that I think of you like a daughter. I only wish I could do more for you." She said quietly, tearing up. She wiped her eyes and pulled a spare hitai-ate from her pocket. "While I know that you probably despise this village for what it has done to you, you have earned this. Keep it, and know that you always have me to depend on, and that I will always be there for you. Someday you will be able to return here, and things will be different." She said in an unstable voice.

I nodded to her, lost for words before throwing my arms around her neck in a tight hug. I placed my hands on her cheeks pulling away only slightly, "I love you too, Mei-basan."

Before things could get any more emotional I turned and pushed the boat from the shore and jumped in. As the older woman faded from sight into the mist I waved to her holding back my tears. When I could no longer see her I turned away from the shoreline and sniffed, tying the hitai-ate around my forehead as was standard. I wiped away the tears once more and turned over to sleep lightly in the small boat and awaited my arrival at shore.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to shore I travelled west until I reached Sunagakure. The hot, dry climate was a dramatic change from the cool, humid air of Kirigakure. This was what I wanted, something different, no reminders of what I'd had in Kirigakure and something that would mark the start of the rest of my life. Within a few weeks I had met another ninja whom I desired to train under. It was before she trained me that I had captured her jutsu, which was how I had convinced Pakura that she had to train me. One Scorch style user to another.

By the time I was nine I was an honorary Sunagakure chuunin, it took an appeal to the Kazekage to allow him to let me keep my Kirigakure hitai-ate and allow me to display both, however I did succeed. Overtime his intentions became clear, he had only welcomed me into his village for the same purpose as the Mizukage had. Unlike my mother however, I had some advantages to the situation.

Before they would start testing on me they wanted me to take the actual chuunin exams, which I wouldn't qualify for until I was eleven, and then wanted my fuuinjutsu to develop more. This was what they wanted to study, granted, it wouldn't be as taxing or dangerous as what my mother went through I still would not stand for it. After all they were still liable to change their mind and decide that, like my mother, they wanted to study my biological structure to find out exactly what makes Uzumaki chakra the ultimate lifeforce. In the meantime, as they plotted my future, I plotted my way out of their village when the time was right.

At age eleven I took the chuunin exams held in Iwagakure and was promoted to official Sunagakure Chuunin. It was shortly after these exams that Pakura-sensei was killed on a mission, which gave me the greatest idea for how I would disappear from the village. For the next two years I spent nearly all of my time in my apartment working on my newest fuuinjutsu that would completely seal a person away without damage to them. Shortly after I turned thirteen I could tell that the Sunagakure council was getting ancy and waiting for just the right moment to spring the idea of experiments on me. Fortunately I was graced with a mission in which my team ended up engaging with Sound ninja. During the ensuing battle I left a clone to fight for me and snuck away to prepare my ultimate get away. I got my hands on a corpse long before this mission and had tailored it to be my exact double in physical and biological matters. Unsealing this corpse I cast a basic disillusionment on my comrades and the enemy and placed the corpse where my clone had been. I released the disillusionment before sealing away my body and presence in a tree. This effectively gave the impression to Sunagakure that I was killed in action, and assured that they would never come looking for me just like the Mist ninja never came to assassinate me on terms of being a rogue-nin.

What felt like days later I unsealed myself from the tree. I felt no presence anywhere close, and was confident that I could make an escape into the Land of Fire. I was as of yet unaware that I had made miscalculations in the jutsu, and that I was now headed into potentially dangerous territory.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours into the Fire Country i started to feel auras closing in on me from all sides. Stopping I assessed that I clearly had no way out, and prepared for negotiation or battle. Being in the territory I was, wearing the insignia I was should've proven fatal. Neither Sand nor Mist were allies with Leaf and I was outnumbered. To my left I heard the leaves rustle, and smelled dog. One of my trackers stepped forward from the undergrowth in front of me.  
"State your name and business in the Land of Fire." the silver haired man said evenly.  
"I am Kitsuya. I am passing through." I said sternly, not letting my guard fall an inch.  
"Do you have travel papers?"  
"I do not."  
"I will have to ask you to report to our Hokage in this case." he said with a relaxed disposition. Hardly moving an inch I sent a handful of shurikun at him and another kunai at each confirmed location of an assailant.  
"I believe you will have to force me there." I said calmly before jumping up into the sky. Landing on a high branch I formed three flaming orbs. As they circled my upper body I looked down and tried to get a good visual on the assailants. Performing the handseals I inhaled and then dispelled a mist with a low acidity. The scent was clean, not like that of bleach but that of hospital cleaners. Feeling a slight chill I internally raised my body temperature a few degrees so that I would be able to work more efficiently. I knew that this was likely the adverse effects of the fuuinjustu, and knew that I would have to end this quickly. Looking at my orbs I felt a strange energy being emitted from them, I then saw one begin to flicked and then die out.  
Never had I seen this happen before, at any point of exhaustion on mine or my sensei's part. In shock and confusement I watched as the other two did the same and then became light headed and started to fall. My last thought was hoping that I had made the acid mist with a high enough pH level to at least injure the ninja enough to leave me alone and not return.

The group of ninja and ninken picked up the unconscious teen and packed her unceremoniously onto the ninken's back before trecking back to the village. "Lucky we were just finishing up the mission anyway, eh guys?" the outspoken brunette male quipped. The silver haired male and the over-dressed male said nothing in response, but the dark haired female made a small noise in contempt, happy that the fight was over without actual fighting and bloodshed.  
When the group made it back to the village they reported to the Hokage as was standard procedure, and left the unconscious girl bound and in her care. After the four ninja left the Hokage paced in front of the intruder mumbling to herself. "What will I do with you... What will I ever do with you..."  
The girl smelled of the forrest, and her health looked as though it had gone to atrophy in late years. Sighing with a small frown the Hokage placed a well manicured hand on the girl's forehead and pumped healing chakra through the girl's body.

Slowly I started to regain my consciousness and noticed that I was indeed not in the forest any more. There were binds wrapped around me and an older woman stood before me pumping a foreign chakra into my body through my forehead. I decided to take control of the situation by pushing her chakra out and using my own to heat up her hand briefly. Taking notice that I was awake and quite aware of my surroundings she stepped back and discontinued her sharing of chakra. I would not be the first to start speaking, so I kept looking at her with an uninterested gaze.

"State your full name and clan origins ninja." the woman demanded.

"I am Kitsuya of the Uzumaki clan." I said in a proud but not pompous voice. This village would probably do the same as the last few and try to have me examined for my clan secrets.

"You bear affiliation to Kirigakure and Sunagakure. Explain your circumstance."

"I was born in a civilian village. I first became ninja in Kirigakure, and escaped. I then was promoted to chuunin in Sunagakure and again escaped from the village." I elaborated vaguely.

The woman seemed interested now. "You do know that defecting from your village, no matter what rank of ninja you are, means that you are a rogue nin and can be turned in upon capture?" She questioned.

Sure of my flawless planning and tactical skills I smirked. "Please, check both bingo books. You will be pleased to know that I am not a wanted nin from either village."

The blonde woman cocked an eyebrow before delegating the task to her, what seemed to be, assistant. As the second woman searched the first and I had our own little staring contest. The second woman cleared her throat, "She's right Shishou, there is nothing in here from either village." the woman said meekly.

"Tell me. How does a young girl pull that one off. Did you have inside help? Is it a stolen hitai-ate?"

My smugness was gone and I saw that the only way I would get out of this would be telling the woman my whole story. "I was born in Yugakure and moved to Kirigakure to become a ninja with my mother, Uzumaki Maiyo. There I apprenticed under Terumi Mei until my mother was killed by the Yondaime Mizukage in his experimental attempts to extract our clan secrets from her body. Knowing that they would come after me next, Mei-basan smuggled me out of the village and arranged transportation for me to the mainland and created a cover story for me. If I'm correct the Kirigakure records state officially that I was killed by an animal attack.

"When I got to the mainland I travelled until I reached Sunagakure where I convinced the Kazekage to allow me to become a sand nin and still retain my mist paraphernalia. There I trained under Pakura until recently when I went on a mission and devised a plan to fake my death, escape the village, and still be free. According to Sand I was killed in action."

"Why did you leave Sand?"

In my mind I was getting frustrated, wondering if this was a game to her of twenty questions but still answered as vaguely as possible, but in a way that would still get me out of here. "Simply put, they too were planning to try and extract my clan's secrets from my body. I left before they could try. I know of no other Uzumaki as skilled in the clan jutsu as I, and I will do all I can to protect what rightfully belongs to my clan."

"A noble concept. So why did you attack my ninja?"

"There is no treaty or alliance in place between Konoha and any village that I am affiliated with to my knowledge."

A stunned look graced the woman's face. "Who is the current Kazekage?"

"Yondaime Kazekage-san. I'm sorry, but that seems a rather silly question to ask." I simply couldn't help myself, this woman was getting out of hand now.

"Shizune, contact Gaara-sama and have him look through for the date of death for an Uzumaki Kitsuya, with and without surname." she sighed out pinching the bridge of her nose. "And put all meetings and everything else on hold until this is resolved."

"Hai, Shishou." Shizune, the dark haired, slender woman responded and rushed out of the room.

"Ok, here's the deal. Until all of this is sorted out what's going to happen is you're going to sit in my office nice and quiet. If I ask you questions you talk. Otherwise try not to be a burden or your accommodations will be downgraded." said the blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

The woman sat down behind her desk and rubbed a hand down her face in a motion of frustration. She reached down into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake. Taking a hard swig from the bottle she put it back. It was now that I started to pick up trace scents in the room, very faint scents of tobacco smoke and more presently of sake. The woman herself was covered in the smell of sake and hospital antiseptic, a rather unique and unsavory smell.

"Is that really a healthy work habit?" I jeered quietly.

"Shut it Uzumaki. You've brought me more of a headache today than a weeks worth of paperwork... kami knows how I hate my paperwork." she muttered the last bit to herself massaging her temples. For the next few hours the woman completed the aforementioned paperwork and continued to ignore me as I did to her. Many a time in the following hours did I contemplate and strategize about how I would escape the room. At one point I created a small rantama (flaming orb) to entertain myself with out of pure boredom. The woman didn't seem to notice until I tried to singe off my restraints, at which time she switched the ropes out for chakra draining wire.

Fortunately it was shortly after that when the woman Shizune returned with an official looking scroll in hand. "Tsunade-shishou, I have received word back from Gaara." she urged and handed the message to her superior. The blonde read over the words carefully, her brow furrowing and irritation on her face.

She ran a hand down her face before setting her eyes on my fatigued form. The wires left only enough chakra in my system for my to maintain consciousness, and I assumed still that part of the reason in that was because I had abnormally deep chakra reserves. "It says here, official from the Kazekage that records state you were slain in battle three years ago." She informed in a tired voice. My eyes widened and I started to panic. "From what this says you have effectively avoided the authorities for years, and have managed to perfectly fake your death without the aid from a higher ninja?"

My anxiety was setting in and my confident facade started to slip away. "Well... not necessarily." I started but the woman wasn't satisfied with something so vague. She urged me on visually. "You see, I faked my death by merging a shadow clone of my own and a real corpse. This allowed the corpse to retain my genetic makeup and physical looks, but was no longer a clone... just a corpse. When I knew that the higher ups in Sunagakure were ready and anxious to start testing on me I was fortunate to receive a mission. On the mission my team was engaged by Sound ninja and I was able to create a diversion, during which I made it look like the enemy had slain me, and I sealed myself in a tree. I emerged from my seal a few hours before confronting your ninja and headed towards Fire country to escape Wind country. The rest, I assume you know." I spilled out.

"Are you telling me that you successfully sealed yourself away, and not a single person was able to detect that you or your seal was there for three years? And why exactly did you wait so long to emerge?" she demanded.

I flinched away from her, and neglected to look her in the eye. "I know it sounds unreliable, but there are reasons why Sunagakure wanted to test on me, and why I knew that was my only escape. I am an Uzumaki by birth, illegitimate or not, and I carry my clan's sealing prowess. My only want would be that I could learn more about my clan... Had I gotten far enough away from Wind country to devise a further plan, I probably would have ventured to the Uzushiogakure remains."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Well, the current Kazekage is aware of what you did. However because of our strong alliance he has given me two choices of what I can do with you." she paused. "I can ship you back off to Sunagakure for your punishment there, or he has given me free reign to do with you as I please."

"With all due respect-" I started but was cut off.

"Before you make any plea to me, I want you to know what opportunity you would be running from if you left here. Konoha and Uzushio had very strong ties, and because of that many of their refugees came here to start before branching out. Around the village are Uzumaki strongholds, which I would assume have been preserved with clan seals, and we also still have a few distant members of the clan residing here. One is currently out of the village and like yourself, his mother was Uzumaki and his father was of other origins. The other being myself, while I have more diluted blood, it is still there. My grandmother was a highly respected Uzumaki."

I paused to think about what she was offering... "If I was to stay... would you test on me, and would I have the right to view all of my clan archives?" I asked tentatively.

"You would not be tested on, however your allegiance to Konohagakure would have to be sworn and the archives... we would discuss after you had proven yourself trustworthy, and even then only with supervision." she replied.

I thought on it for a moment, her offer was more than satisfactory. She was offering a place for me to stay, work, and possibly the chance to view my chans archives. Also was the added bonus of an up front promise of no testing. "I will accept this offer on the reserves that should I ever feel endangered, or that my clans secrets are endangered by this village that I reserve the right to leave without any negativity towards my name and cause."

Tsunade smiled, "Shizune I'd like you to draw up a contract stating this agreement, once signed I'd like several copies made. One will be given to Kitsuya, another in our records and archives, and a copy sent to Gaara so that he is aware of the new development. And you, have a deal." the blonde said before leaning down to untie me.

Just as she started to unwrap the chakra draining wire from around my wrists and ankles a man stepped in through the window overlooking the village. He had long, disheveled white hair and wore a conversion between travellers and ninja's clothing. "Well if that isn't a sight." he said snickering.

Tsunade became visibly irritated and stopped untying me to forcefully walk over to the man and deliver a mean right hook to his cheek. "Hello to you too, Jiraiya." she spat out before returning to the aforementioned task of untying me.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood rubbing my sore wrists, still in the Hokage's office. There were light indentations from the harsh wire on bare skin, but nothing too damaging. "So, I see you're both back." Tsunade said to the two men stood in front of her. The first was the one called Jiraiya, and the second wore a disturbing amount of orange and had bright blonde hair. "I take it your training had positive results?" she inquired happily.

I recollected on how I had at first tried to leave the room to give the two newcomers their privacy in their meeting, but the look I was given quickly denied that thought so I tucked myself away in the corner and tried to make myself invisible. There was a third newcomer as well, with shocking pink hair, a red shirt and medic's skirt. She stood by Shizune beside Tsunade's desk. Fortunately, due to my choice of normal shinobi attire, dark colors I was able to mostly blend in with the shadows of the office corner and did think that the unnamed two had noticed me yet.

The blonde and Jiraiya confirmed that their endeavors were successful before requesting that his talents be demonstrated. A knock on the door was heard before it opened beside me and in walked two individuals, both of a tall stature and silver hair, one wearing a mask and having his left eye covered. "Well Naruto, you have gotten big, haven't you?" said the one with his face covered.

"My opponent is Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan?" the blonde, Naruto asked. The woman nodded in response. "And who are you?" he said showing a face of confusion to the other silver haired male.

"That is Hatake Tsukune, Kakashi's cousin. Come here Kitsuya." beckoned Tsunade. I grimaced inwardly but stepped forward from the shadows and stood next to Kakashi and Tsukune. "Tsukune is to be Kitsuya's escourt around the village until such a time as she is familiar with the surroundings."

Shizune cleared her throat and Tsunade seemed to remember something, "Right, Kitsuya, you'll need this. You can keep the others, but I would prefer if you only displayed the Konoha Hitai-ate." she said before reaching into her desk and tossing me a Hitai-ate in the same navy blue as my sash and underskirt. I smiled gratefully and bowed.  
"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

The Naruto person seemed plenty confused and perturbed now at all that was going on. "What?! Who is she now?!" he demanded in an exasperated voice. Now that I stood closer I could tell that he was in need of brushing his teeth, and smelled like the forest. Tsunade motioned to me, inquiring as to if I'd like to introduce myself to the group of strangers.

"Of course Tsunade-sama. My name is Uzumaki Kitsuya, I hail from the Mist and Sand villages." I introduced with a small smile, proud of my lineage and background.

Seeing that this clearly caused an uprise in the present ninja Tsunade stood and clapped her hands together, "Let's get this show on the road, why don't we?" and so the group migrated to the training fields, as I was told by Tsukune. Not wanting to get lost, I stayed with the group despite knowing that a confrontation was clearly awaiting me once this match was over. Once we arrived at Training Ground 3 and Naruto and Kakashi were in stance to fight Tsunade cleared her throat. "I've changed my mind. I also want Sakura to fight Kakashi too. So now the demonstration will be Naruto and Sakura vs. Kakashi." she explained.

The pinkette nodded curtly and rushed onto the field taking a stance near Naruto. Kakashi took out two small bells and tied them to his belt before the fight commenced. For a moment they talked quietly, solemnly and no one from the sidelines could hear them. Kakashi lifted his Hitai-ate and revealed an implanted sharingan and the fight began.

For the first few moments I couldn't be bothered to pay attention, until an earthquake seemed to manifest out of nowhere. I could hear praise to Sakura and to Tsunade's teachings, but I was now intently analyzing the battle. From here there was a 16% chance that neither bell would be retrieved, 47% chance of one bell being won, and the final 37% dictated that both of the bells would eventually be taken from Kakashi. Now, to see how it plays out, and how the odds favor them.

In the end a bell was acquired by each Naruto and Sakura, and while they didn't follow my strategies step for step, I now had critical information on all three of the ninja.

As the worn and elated ninja started to make their way towards our group I pulled Tsukune towards Tsunade. "If it's alright with you, Tsunade-sama I will take my leave for the night now." I said and excused myself with Tsukune at my side.

Once we'd made our way out of the training grounds and were walking through the village streets Tsukune turned to me and spoke, "so was there a particular reason you wanted to leave so soon?"

"I didn't particularly feel like an interrogation from either Naruto or Sakura at the moment. I'd just like to settle down for the night and figure out where exactly I'm going to go from here." I explained as we walked past the vendors which were closing for the night.

"Well, I hate to crush your hopes but all of the inns are closed for the night and," Tsukune stopped walking in front of a food stand that was still open and lively despite its neighbours being dark and obviously done for the night's business, "this is the only food stand thats still open this late." he finished before going and taking a seat at the bar.

The owner of the stand greeted us and took our order for ramen, which was the only food the stand served. A few moments later and right after we'd been served our ramen, mine being a spicy beef ramen and Tsukune's being a miso pork ramen. As we were just about to set into eating the paper curtains were pulled aside and two people sat on the side of me opposite of Tsukune. "So this is where you've been hiding out, right underneath my nose huh?" the male said in a quiet but gruff voice. As he spoke to me the female ordered their bowls.

"I'm not sure what you mean, I haven't been hiding from you." I replied in a flat tone, hoping against hope that he would've forgotten or just dropped what he wanted to question me about in the first place. "I just wanted to come for a bowl of ramen before retiring for the night."

He chose to ignore both of my statements clearly when he trumped on with his inquisition. "You said that you're an Uzumaki. Where have you been, and why are you here now." Naruto asked in a demanding tone. I could tell that he was fighting an inner battle, but as of yet I wasn't sure what could be causing it. I might be a prodigy, but I'm not a mind reader.

"To be truthful, I didn't want this confrontation tonight. It's been a long day but I can see that I can't avoid this now." I started before taking a few bites. Tsukune just sat by my side slurping his noodles and watching the drama unfold between myself and the loud blonde. "As is common knowledge, when Uzushiogakure was destroyed the living clan members scattered. My mother was the granddaughter of the clan leader at the time, so the clan secrets run deep through our blood.

"We couldn't just go to a big village because we would be hunted for the clan secrets, so we hid out in a small, former ninja village. We stayed there until we couldn't hide anymore, and my mother and I moved to the Mist village. Unfortunately their intentions were unsavory, I only made my escape after they had killed my mother in the pursuit of our secrets. I travelled to the Sand village, and after years of living there I learned that they too wanted my clans secrets at any cost, and before they could make the attempt I escaped. That was three years ago, and just recently I came here, not by choice but by force." I said concluding my short history of who I am and how I came to be.

"I want you to teach me everything you know about the Uzumaki clan." Naruto started, I was about to completely turn him down in repulsion. I would never willing give away my clan's secrets to a stranger. "From one Uzumaki to another." the blonde said before slurping the rest of his bowl and grabbing the pinkette's forearm. The two walked away while I sat in my seat gobsmacked and surprised. In all honesty, this was the first time in my life that I had met someone who shared my clan name, and had a genuine interest in our family.


End file.
